Macy Halbert
jest księżniczką Knighton i jedną z Rycerzy Nexo. Biografia Macy jest córką Eggreda i Hammerin Halbertów. Uczęszczała do Akademii Królewskiej wraz z czterema innymi rycerzami: Aaronem, Axlem, Clayem oraz Lance'em i ukończyła ją z drugim najlepszym wynikiem w klasie. thumb|left|200px|Macy w zbroi Przed ceremonią ukończenia akademii Macy przez chwilę kłóciła się z ojcem, który niechętnie zgodził się na udział córki. Następnie wraz z Aaronem, Axlem i Clayem oczekiwała na rozpoczęcie bitewnej części świętowania. Na arenę wkroczyła jako ostatnia i pokonała Giermkobota kierującego mechem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swoich towarzyszy nie otrzymała tarczy. Kiedy na arenę wkroczyły potwory, Macy dostała ją od matki i razem z pozostałymi rycerzami ruszyła do walki. Wojownicy nie byli w stanie pokonać przeciwników, więc ci po chwili zniknęli, a w ich miejsce pojawił się czarodziej Merlok. Później rycerze oglądali nieudany występ Jestro, który skończył się awarią zasilania. Wieczorem, po eksplozji w bibliotece Merloka, Macy i pozostali rycerze znaleźli przed nią nieprzytomnego Claya. Kiedy się ocknął, razem weszli do zniszczonego pomieszczenia, gdzie opowiedział im o tym, co tam zaszło. Później Macy próbowała porozmawiać z Clayem na temat dalszych działań, ale przywódca rycerzy zaczął kłócić się Lance'em. Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść księżniczka poszła do swoich rodziców. Następnie udała się do Avy, która razem z Robinem próbowała ustalić źródło tajemniczych wiadomości, po czym wróciła do pozostałych rycerzy, by przekonać ich do działania. Gdy potwory Jestro zaatakowały stolicę, rycerze próbowali z nimi walczyć, ale ich broń nie działała na najeźdźców. Nagle w trakcie bitwy Merlok 2.0 przesłał wojownikom jedną z Nexo Mocy, Smoka Sprawiedliwości, który umożliwił im odesłanie potworów z powrotem do księgi. Rycerze wrócili do biblioteki, gdzie Ava i Merlok wyjaśnili im obecną sytuację. Inne wydarzenia ''Rycerze królestwa'' Rycerze zostali wysłani do zaatakowanego przez Jestro Cymbałkowa. Minifilmy W Aliansie Fortrexu Rycerze Nexo ruszyli na ratunek jednej z wiosek. Początkowo byli przytłoczeni liczebnością przeciwników, jednak Merlok 2.0 wysłał im Formację Hartu. Dzięki Nexo Mocy pokonali potwory, a Jestro uciekł. Po powrocie do Knightonii król Halbert chciał wygłosić im swoją przemowę, ale rycerze zostali wezwani do kolejnej zaatakowanej wioski. W Złym Jestro... bardzo, bardzo złym rycerze przybyli do wioski zaatakowanej przez potwory i pokonali je używając Nexo Mocy - Ryczącej Prawości. W Clayu Mooringtonie, dobrym rycerzu! Macy i Aaron nie chcieli pozwolić Clayowi samemu wyjść z Fortrexu, ale ich przywódca zapewnił ich, że nie będzie walczył ze złem. Kiedy wrócił, dwójka rycerzy domyśliła się, że jednak to robił. W Lansie Lance'a rycerze walczyli z potworami w lesie. Spóźniony na pole bitwy Lance pokonał je używając Wspaniałego Bohatera, a Macy i Clay zaczęli zastanawiać się, dlaczego Jestro zaatakował ich otwarcie. W Sir Axlu... wiecznie głodnym rycerze zostali zaatakowani przez potwory w trakcie obiadu w Fortrexie. Axl pokonał je używając Uderzenia Młotem. W Rycerskich starciach Aarona! czwórka rycerzy oglądała Olimpiadę Rycerskości z trybun areny. W połowie kolejki Aarona na arenie pojawiły się potwory, jednak wojownicy nie mogli mu pomóc, ponieważ zostałby zdyskwalifikowany. Rycerze obserwowali jego walkę z przeciwnikami i zwycięstwo w zawodach. W Paradzie Macy księżniczka testowała latającą kamerę wynalezioną przez Avę i używała jej do tworzenia wideobloga o swoim życiu. W trakcie treningu królowa przypomniała jej o królewskim przyjęciu. Kiedy rozmawiała z Eklerką, Jestro zaatakował wschodnią wieżę. Związana przez Lavarię, Macy użyła Cyklonowego Ataku, by się uwolnić. Jej przeciwniczka sama odesłała się do Księgi Potworów nie mogąc znieść jej gadania, a księżniczka ruszyła na królewskie przyjęcie. W Dzielny, silny i niski Sir Robin! rycerze zostali wysłani do zaatakowanej przez Jestro Królewskiej Piekarni. Wojownicy użyli Super Sosu Ultra Zbroi i pokonali przeciwników. ''Bezlitosna Macy Macy broniła swoich rodziców przed potworami. Użyła Nexo Mocy i pokonała przeciwników. Merlok 2.0 thumb|right|200px|Macy w grze Macy walczyła z grupą potworów, po czym dołączyła do Claya próbującego zebrać rycerzy, by pokrzyżować plany Jestro. Razem zwołali jeszcze Aarona i Lance'a, po czym zwyciężyli w walce ze złym błaznem. Podążając za zbiegłym Jestro wojownicy pokonali Władcę Bestii. Merlok domyślił się, że Jestro zmierza w kierunku Jaskini Mroku. Tam rycerze ponownie natknęli się na Władcę Bestii. Po pokonaniu go wyruszyli do Aurumville, gdzie dwukrotnie zmierzyli się z Flamą, choć nie udało im się odebrać mu magicznej tarczy. Przemierzając Pustkowia spotkali Biczorellę, która po drugiej porażce z nimi zgodziła się powiedzieć rycerzom wszystko, co wie o planach Jestro. Wojownicy wzięli ją do Fortrexu, a Macy zabrała jej tarczę, by Ava mogła ją zbadać. Zdolności i cechy Macy to bardzo oddana rycerka. Pragnie chronić Knighton i dowieść ojcu, że jest znakomitą wojowniczką. Wścieka się na myśl, że nie znajdzie u niego uznania, więc wyładowuje się na każdym potworze, który znajdzie się w zasięgu jej maczugi. Uwielbia ruszać do walki wraz z przyjaciółmi, przyprawiając swojego ojca o nerwy. Bronie Główną bronią Macy jest Maczuga Mocy. Tak jak pozostali Rycerze Nexo, dzierży również tarczę pozwalającą na używanie Nexo Mocy. Jej pojazdem jest Maczuga Gromu. Statystyki Ciekawostki *Lubi komiks ''Ned Knightly, człowiek w zbroi. *W akademii była prezesem klubu komiksowego. Informacje o minifigurce thumb|right|200px|Macy Macy w formie minifigurki pojawiła się w zestawach: 70314 Rydwan Władcy Bestii, 70319 Gromowa maczuga Macy i 70331 Macy. Pojawienia *''Nexo Knights'' **''Księga Potworów, część pierwsza'' **''Księga Potworów, część druga'' **''Moc Merloka'' **''Kodeks rycerski'' **''Nos strachu'' **''Złoty Zamek'' **''Labirynt Złudzenia'' **''Czarny Rycerz'' **''Księga Całkowitego Zła'' **''Potęga i magia'' **''Powrót do szkoły'' **''Dobra chciwość'' **''Księga Obłędu'' **''Królewski turniej'' **''Piekielnie ostry szef'' **''Rycerz na urlopie'' **''Rozgorączkowani rycerze'' **''Żarty się skończyły'' **''Szybcy i Fortrex'' **''Królestwo bohaterów'' **''Chmura'' **''Zardzewiali'' **''Góra Thunderstrox'' **''Zgniłe szczęście'' **''Burza nad Kamiennym Zagajnikiem'' **''Kopalniana przeprawa'' **''Rycerze w muzeum'' **''Gorące powitanie!'' **''Z kamienną twarzą'' **''Nowy dowódca'' **''Weekend u Halberta'' **''Szary rycerz'' **''Zły, dobry i Dusigrosz'' **''W służbie Jego Królewskiej Mości'' **''Nieznajomy z Halp'' **''Krakenskull'' **''Serce z kamienia'' **''Między młotem a kowadłem'' **''Marsz kolosa'' **''Upadek'' *Odcinki specjalne **''Rycerze królestwa, część pierwsza'' **''Rycerze królestwa, część druga'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 4D: Book of Creativity'' *Minifilmy **''Alians Fortrexu'' **''Zły Jestro... bardzo, bardzo zły'' **''Clay Moorington, dobry rycerz!'' **''Lans Lance'a'' **''Sir Axl... wiecznie głodny'' **''Rycerskie starcia Aarona!'' **''Parada Macy'' **''Dzielny, silny i niski Sir Robin!'' *''Historia Nexo Mocy'' *Sala Mocy **''Zdalne sterowanie'' **''Królewska awantura'' **''Ruchome piaski'' **''Siła natury'' *Animacje Rycerzy Nexo **''Bezlitosna Macy'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Merlok 2.0'' *Zwiastuny **''Bitwa o Knighton'' **''Droga do bitwy'' **''Poszukiwani bohaterowie'' **''Będzie się działo!'' **''Merlok 2.0 Cię potrzebuje'' **''Zwiększ swoją moc'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Księga Potworów'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Kodeks Rycerski. Podręcznik giermka'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Księga Monstroksa'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Księga rycerzy'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Akademia Królewska: Zakazane Moce'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Wieczni bohaterowie'' **''8-bitowy Jestro'' **''Księga czkawki'' **''Kłopoty w tropikach'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Obrońcy królestwa'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Horda potworów'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Prawdziwi rycerze'' **''Magia kina'' **''Macy i królewski turniej'' **''Większa moc'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Siła drużyny'' **''Bitwa w Kamiennym Zagajniku'' **''Wynalazek Avy i Robina'' **''Macy i mechaniczne kłopoty'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Moc Nexo rządzi!'' **''Super dzień Aarona'' **''Moc w drużynie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Walka o księgi!'' **''Rycerski spacer'' **''Trudny model'' **''Gotowanie na Fleimie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Atak Kamiennych Potworów!'' **''Dublerka Macy'' **''Pomidorowy problem'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Potworna potyczka'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Cyfrowe starcie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Zadanie: Naklejanie!'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Album na naklejki'' *''Wejdź do świata LEGO Nexo Knights!'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights: Kodeks honorowy'' *''Ściśle tajne cele misji'' *''LEGO Legends of Chima 8/2015'' *''LEGO Ninjago 1/2016'' *''LEGO Ninjago 2/2016'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 1/2016'' **''Połączenie na żywo'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 2/2016'' **''W potrzasku'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 3/2016'' **''Zaginieni'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 4/2016'' **''Most do Auremville'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 5/2016'' **''Jak ta lala!'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 6/2016'' **''Nie ma dymu bez rycerzy'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 7/2016'' **''Mecz'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 8/2016'' **''Mogiła'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 9/2016'' **''Problem z selfie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 10/2016'' **''Armia ze złomu'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 11/2016'' **''Czy leci z nami rycerz?'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 1/2017'' **''Kurczakomania'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 2/2017'' **''Od skały do żwiru'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 3/2017'' **''Słuchaj uchem, a nie brzuchem'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 4/2017'' **''Błazen na wolności'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 5/2017'' **''Przydałby się wiatrak'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 6/2017'' **''Porwanie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 7/2017'' **''Lekcja historii'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 8/2017'' **''Stary, gdzie są nasze bryki?'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 9/2017'' **''Księżniczka jest tylko jedna'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 10/2017'' **''Rycerz w malutkiej zbroi'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 11/2017'' **''Kamienne rodeo'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 12/2017'' **''Cyfrowa akcja'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 1/2018'' **''Infekcja'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 2/2018'' **''Mierz wysoko'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 3/2018'' **''Pieniądze nakręcają infekcję'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 4/2018'' **''Axl na lodzie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 5/2018'' **''Przyjaciel w potrzebie'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 6/2018'' **''Klapa filmowa'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 7/2018'' **''Cztery wieże'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 8/2018'' **''Ostatni portal'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights 9/2018'' **''Wielki finał'' *''Czas na przygodę!'' Niekanoniczne pojawienia Animacje postaci W swojej animacji postaci Macy została zbudzona przez dźwięk swojego budzika, po czym zabrała się do swoich zwyczajnych porannych czynności. Następnie założyła zbroję i ruszyła do walki z potworami. Macy pojawiła się również w pozostałych animacjach postaci we wspólnej scenie walki Rycerzy Nexo z potworami. Poza serią LEGO Club Macy pojawiła się wraz z Aaronem w Komiksie o Maxie w pierwszym wydaniu Magazynu LEGO Club na 2016 rok. Kategoria:Rycerze Nexo Kategoria:Ród Halbertów